1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a display apparatus and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a display apparatus which is capable of effectively preventing a residual image effect (i.e., after-image effect) occurring in a display panel, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional CRT (Cathode Ray Tube) has problems such as heaviness, thickness and high power consumption. In recent years, the CRT has been replaced with a flat display apparatus adopting an active matrix driving system.
The flat display apparatus adopting the active matrix driving system displays images by adjusting light transmittance of liquid crystal using thin film transistors (TFTs) as switching elements. Such liquid crystal display apparatuses are being widely used for PC monitors and televisions. However, both a PC monitor and a television often display the same image, i.e., a still image, for prolonged periods of time.
In the above-mentioned display apparatuses, if the still image holds and lasts for too long a time period, there may occur an after-image between a bright portion and a dark portion of the still image due to abrasion of fluorescent substance coated on a partition wall of a cell. In addition, when the still image changes to a different image after lasting for a long time period, an after-image of the still image is left due to a low speed response to a video signal. The after-image deteriorates image quality of the display apparatuses, resulting in consumer dissatisfaction.